The Black Sponge Is At It Again
The Black Sponge Is At It Again is the twenty-seventh episode of Leader Plankton! and twelfth episode of Season 2. The previous episode was Stalker Sweethearts, and the next will be The New Cafeteria. Characters *Leader Plankton *Black Sponge *Prisoner SpongeBob *Musical Squid *Harold (cameo) *Timmy the Twina *Officer Nancy (cameo) *Anti-Plankton members *Sir Sandy (cameo) *Cry Whale (cameo) *Snailster Gary (cameo) *Pink Sponge (mentioned) *Eugene H. Krabs (mentioned) Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil *Anti-Plankton *Downtown Bikini Bottom (cameo) Plot Leader Plankton finally loses his patience and goes out on a manhunt by himself to catch the Black Sponge. Story It was a bright sunny day, and Leader Plankton was on his computer. "What are you doing?" asked Musical Squid as he walked into the room. "Oh...nothing. I'm just going to go check on Black Sponge in prison. Make sure Prisoner SpongeBob doesn't escape!" shouted Leader Plankton as he walked out the door and headed to prison. "They always leave the artists in charge and never the cheapskates," Musical Squid said glum. Meanwhile, Leader Plankton was at prison looking for Black Sponge. Officer Nancy then came by. "Sorry, Leader Plankton. When we tried to unmask her, it turned out she really was a girl! She said she was in love with The Black Sponge!" Officer Nancy explained. "Oh, darn it!" said Leader Plankton. Black Sponge was walking around in town. "The Black Sponge!" shouted Harold and tried to attack him. Ahh! Some random guy!" shouted Black Sponge pointing at Harold. "My name's Harold!" screamed Harold. "Yeah, whatever Random Guy," said Black Sponge walking away. Harold growled and leaped onto Black Sponge but he was gone. "Where'd he go??" asked Harold confused. "I finally got him!" shouted Leader Plankton dragging The Black Sponge to Bucket of Evil. "Hey, let go of me!" shouted Black Sponge but he was already inside. "He's mine! Mine!" shouted Leader Plankton. He laughed evilly but then noticed something. "Wait a minute...this is a hologram! What the!? I'm going to Anti-Plankton to catch me that sponge!" shouted Leader Plankton. Leader Plankton used his lasers to get through the door. He shot the members with his de-memorizer and then stole Black Sponge. The Real Black Sponge. "I've got him now!" shouted Leader Plankton. But then Black Sponge started dancing! "AUGH!!" shouted Leader Plankton and he ripped off the mask to reveal...Prisoner SpongeBob? "WHAT?! You're The Black Sponge?! I should've known! That's it! I'm going to send to you the above!" shouted Leader Plankton. "No! Anything but the above!" Prisoner SpongeBob shouted. "Too late!" shouted Leader Plankton and sent Prisoner Sponge so high he landed on the beach. Then a little girl walked up to him. "Oh no! The sponge can't breathe here!" said the little girl and tosses him back into the ocean. Prisoner SpongeBob crashed into the roof of Bucket of Evil. He saw Leader Plankton on his computer next to the de-memorizer. He freed Timmy the Twina and told him to go get the de-memorizer. Timmy the Twina quickly grabbed the de-memorizer. "Hey!" shouted Leader Plankton. Timmy shot it at Leader Plankton. Prisoner SpongeBob quickly got back into his cell but Timmy the Twina started running away. "Timmy!" shouted Prisoner SpongeBob. "Hey!" shouted Leader Plankton, then threw Timmy the Twina into his cell. "You ain't getting out!" yelled Leader Plankton, and walked away.